


100 Moments

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: 100 very short romantic, sad and funny stories involving moments between Niles Crane and Daphne Moon. Some are based on episodes, some are original. A 100 word/100 prompt challenge.





	1. Introduction

1-INTRODUCTION

The introduction was a simple one, and not even directed toward him.

"Daphne, this is my brother, Niles."

Alone in his bedroom, he sighed deeply. He shouldn't be thinking of one woman while married to another. It was wrong on so many levels and as a man who prided himself on his ethics, he should know better. But the moment he saw her, his life changed in a way that he never thought possible. Never did he dream that the woman Frasier hired to be his father's home care worker would be more beautiful than Venus.

And yet, she was.


	2. Love

2-Love

Daphne couldn't understand it. Ever since Dr. Crane had blurted out after a massage session that his brother (also Dr. Crane) was in love with her, she found it hard to think about anything else, or anyone else for that matter. Everywhere she looked she saw his face, handsome and smiling. And his voice, soothing and warm, even more so than that of his brother, the famous radio psychiatrist. Despite the younger Dr. Crane's annoying habits and snobbishness, he was very sweet. And suddenly she knew why she'd been thinking of him constantly.

She was in love with Niles Crane.


	3. Light

3-Light

The morning light streamed into the bedroom window and when she felt movement beside her, she remembered that she wasn't alone. She and Niles had spent a blissful night in their bedroom, celebrating a joyous and completely unexpected occasion; she was going to have a baby.

Ever so softly, he kissed her cheek. "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"

She moved closer and touched his bare chest. "It was heavenly. It felt like a dream."

He kissed her deeply, letting her know that it was no dream. And she was only too happy to start their celebration anew.


	4. Dark

4-Dark

The theatre lights dimmed and in the dark he could no longer see her beautiful face. But he knew that she was there just the same. This wasn't a date. He was just being a good friend, accompanying Daphne to a movie on Superbowl Sunday. The film began and the title _Wuthering Heights_ appeared, larger than life. Daringly he moved his hand across until their fingers touched. Her hand slid easily into his and when she started to cry, he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She whispered, returning the affection. "You're such a good friend."


	5. Solace

5-Solace

"Niles, why are you home so early?"

"I missed you and since you were out with Dad taking Eddie to the vet, I thought-."

She burst into tears, bringing him into her arms as he attempted to comfort her. "Dear God… What's happened?"

"He's gone."

He drew back and stared at her, tears in his eyes. "No… How… When?"

"The vet said he was in too much pain and there was nothing more they could do. I loved him so much!"

He pulled her close as they found solace together. "I loved him too, Daphne. Eddie was such a sweet dog."


	6. Away

6-Away

"Hello?"

"Hello, my love"

Daphne's heart melted at the sound of his voice. "Niles, why are you calling so early? Have you forgotten about the time difference between Seattle and Manchester?"

"Actually, no I haven't. I'm sorry my angel, but I miss you terribly and wanted to hear your beautiful voice."

Tears slid down her cheeks. "I miss you, too and I love you so much."

"I love you too. I just wish that England wasn't so far away."

"So do I, Niles. It's much too far."

"It certainly is, Daphne. And I can't wait to kiss you again."


	7. Heaven

7-Heaven

The door opened and she stood before him, wearing a green velvet dress and a diamond necklace. The sight of her took his breath away. "Daphne, you're stunningly beautiful."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "And you are the most handsome man I've ever seen."

He offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"

"I'd love to."

They walked out of Frasier's condo en route to the Wine Club Ball, which, ironically was to be held in the same location as the Snow Ball. Unsettling memories surfaced and then left. Tonight would be different.

He'd found his heaven in Daphne Moon.


	8. Sensual

As she lay in Niles' arms, she could hardly believe that their first real fight as a couple could have led to their first sensual encounter. His arms held her close and when a tear slid down her cheek, it splashed onto his wrist.

"Daphne? What's wrong?"

She smiled, suddenly wanting to be as close to him as she was a few hours earlier, when their bodies had been one.

"Nothing's wrong. I just can't believe I'm so happy."

He kissed her then.

"I'm happy too, Daphne. Happier than I ever dreamed. I love you."

"I love you too, Niles."


	9. Drive

9-Drive

She knew that she shouldn't be on the streets in this condition, hurt and upset over what Sherry had said to her. But she couldn't stay in Frasier's home a minute longer. She needed to get into her car and drive. Her heart pounded in her chest when she saw the familiar building.

This was crazy.

He might not even be home and even if he was, there was a chance that he might not be alone. But she knew that he would never turn her way. She could always count on Niles Crane, even on a hot summer night.


	10. Breathe

10-Breathe

Daphne grabbed Niles' hand tightly. "God Niles, this is horrible! I can't do this! Just… make it stop, please!"

"Sweetheart, I can't make it stop but I promise I –I won't even pass out this time!"

She tried to smile at the subtle and now humorous reminder of the last time they'd done this (ten years and a few months ago), but the pain overwhelmed her and she began to sob.

"You're doing beautifully Daphne, just concentrate on your breathing and give me one big push!"

She did as he asked, pushing with all her might.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"


	11. Memory

11-Memory

She smiled at him across the table. "What are you thinking about, Sweetheart?"

Niles squeezed her hand. "Something that happened a long time ago, when I thought my life was over. I was sitting in Dad's Winnebago, dangerously close to tears.

There was a knock on the door and I turned to find an angel in a beautiful wedding gown, asking if I was free for a date. It was the happiest moment of my life; or one of them, anyway."

Daphne brushed away tears and rose from her chair to kiss her husband's lips.

"That's my favorite memory too."


	12. Insanity

12-Insanity

Niles carefully studied his notes while Daphne tried to concentrate on reading her romance novel. But both tasks were impossible with Martin yelling at the Seahawks through the television. And finally Niles had had enough.

"Dad, can't you watch that insanity at Dukes'? Daphne and I are busy working on our own things."

But Martin ignored his youngest son and continued to yell and cheer (especially when the Seahawks scored), irritating Niles even further. Finally he gave up and decided to watch the game with his father. But his heart was warmed by Daphne's sympathetic smile and silent _thank you_.


	13. Misfortune

13-Misfortune

Frasier paced the room, his hands on his head and then turned to his brother. "Dear God, Niles I will never understand how you put up with that woman day after day!

Are you telling me that Maris has run off to Europe with yet another man? What is wrong with you?"

Daphne fumed. "Dr. Crane, leave him alone! Can't you see he's hurting?"

Niles smiled sadly. "Thank you, Daphne but Frasier's right. I have the misfortune of being married to Maris, when in fact I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"It's you, Daphne. I'm in love with you."


	14. Smile

14-Smile

She lit up a room just by entering it. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her presence radiated warmth and love. Now that love had been given to Donny Douglas who had asked for Daphne's hand in marriage, and Niles was forced to witness it.

"Will you marry me, Daphne?"

"Daphne, don't do it! Please don't marry Donny."

"Why?"

Niles rose from his place on the sofa and went to her, taking her in his arms. "Because I love you."

He kissed her until she drew back, and her smile told him that she loved him too.


	15. Silence

15-Silence

Neither of them spoke as Niles drove toward the Montana and entered the parking garage. Beside him he could hear Daphne crying softly and he wished he could take back every horrible thing he'd ever said to her, especially the most recent things. His heart was pained with guilt and shame and when they got out of the car, she surprised him by letting him hold her hand.

They walked to their apartment in silence but once they were inside he engulfed her in his arms, wasting no time in telling her how very sorry he was for hurting her.


	16. Questioning

16-Questioning

Niles sighed deeply, listening to his estranged wife shouting and belittling him through his tiny cell phone. He'd heard it all before of course, but today it hurt even more than usual and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Maris, I'm not going to listen to this any longer! I meant what I said, and that's final!"

There was a pause and then he spoke again. "I don't like this line of questioning! I'm not just anyone, I'm your husband!"

The line went dead and tears stung his eyes. He sighed at the feeling of Daphne's comforting arms around him.


	17. Blood

17-Blood  
Before she even picked up the phone, Daphne could tell that something was wrong.

Her heart was racing by the time she reached his door. When she knocked there was no answer, but the door opened easily. She went inside, gasping at the sight of him. He looked so scared and her heart went out to him.

His hand was covered in blood, a broken wine bottle on the floor. She rushed him into the kitchen where she cleaned and bandaged his wound. And it was there that he thanked her with a kiss; their first, but not their last.


	18. Rainbow

18-Rainbow

"Daphne, will you stop crying? Your hair looks fine!"

Daphne turned to Roz, removing the baseball cap she'd bought to cover her new hair color. "Are you daft? Does this look fine to you? I only asked for a few highlights and now me head looks like a bloody rainbow! I look horrible!"

"You look absolutely beautiful, Daphne."

Embarrassed, she turned her head to find Niles smiling at her. "Dr. Crane…"

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, Daphne."


	19. Gray

19-Gray

Daphne scowled as she looked out of the window of their home at the Montana. "I hate this!"

Niles moved the book he was reading away from his face. "What do you hate?"

"This! I hate this bloody Seattle weather! It's always gray and dreary and it rains all the time! It's as though we're expected to stay indoors looking for ways to occupy ourselves. We're all alone and-."

Their eyes locked and the book fell from Niles hand as they moved together entangled in each other's arms, engaged in a series of passionate kisses, no longer noticing the weather.


	20. Fortitude

20-Fortitude

As she sat on the sofa, the Crane men on either side of her, Daphne's eyes filled with tears at the photo album filled with pictures of Hester Crane. She'd heard so much about the wife and mother that Daphne felt as though Hester was a friend instead of a stranger.

Hester was very beautiful and she must have endured her illness with fortitude. I can see why you loved her so much. I love her too.

The men looked at her in surprise and she realized she'd spoken aloud. But it was the kisses she received that made her cry.


	21. Vacation

21-Vacation

Niles grinned in anticipation for Daphne to open her gift. It was her birthday and he wanted it to be the best ever. Carefully she tore the paper from the box and lifted the lid. At once she gasped in disbelief and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Niles, Sweetheart, is this really for me?"  
"Of course my love, although I'm hoping you'll share it with me."

She kissed him deeply, her hands cradling his face. "A trip to Italy. It's perfect. I can hardly wait for our vacation to begin."  
Niles smiled. "Why wait? Let's leave right now."


	22. Nature

Ch 22-Nature

He woke the instant he heard the bathroom door open. Daphne stood in the doorway, wearing a distraught expression.

"Daphne, are you all right, my love?"

She clutched her stomach and groaned. "No, I'm not feeling well at all. The cramps… they're horrible. They hurt so much!"

He rose from the bed at once. "We should get you to the hospital."

"It's not necessary, Niles. I know exactly what's wrong."

"What is it?"

"Just nature's way of telling me that I'm not pregnant."

When she began to sob, he held her close, and let her cry against his chest.


	23. Cat

23-Cat

Niles jumped in surprise when something gray entered Frasier's living room. "Dear God! What is… that?"

Frasier smiled proudly. "That is Mr. Bottomsly!"

"But what is it doing here?"

"Oh for God's sake, Niles can't you see? I'm cat-sitting!"

Mr. Bottomsly made his way across the room and jumped into Daphne's lap. "Oh, look Niles! He likes me!"

Niles smiled at the cat who was lovingly rubbing his face against Daphne's very pregnant stomach. "It seems he likes our child as well."

"Yes."

Niles kissed Daphne's lips, placing his hand gently on her stomach. "I love you both, very much."


	24. Time

24-Time

"And now it's time for the exchanging of rings."

The minister smiled when he was presented with the wedding rings and handed one to Donny and one to Roz. Donny was smiling proudly but Daphne was not smiling at all. In fact, she was almost near tears, but she did her best to hide it.

"I Donny Douglas…"

"Wait!"

All eyes went to Daphne and she swallowed hard. "I can't do this!"

"What are you saying?"

Her eyes filled with tears that slid down her cheeks and she looked at her friend. "Because I'm in love with you, Niles. "


	25. Trouble

25-Trouble

"What was that?"

Hand in hand Daphne and Niles ran down the stairs, stopping in their tracks when they saw David standing in the kitchen. A knife was on the floor, along with a plastic Snoopy plate and shattered jars of peanut butter and jelly.

Daphne became angry and started to yell, but stopped when David burst into tears. "Daddy, Mommy, am I in trouble? I just wanted to make my own sandwich!"

Daphne began to cry tears of her own, as did Niles, and they hugged their son tightly. "No David. We love you so much. We were just worried."


	26. Tears

26-Tears

Niles didn't want to be there when Daphne came home from her date with Joe. He didn't want to hear about the wonderful time they had. But he didn't want to leave.

Instead he stayed where he was, in Frasier's living room staring at his angel. But strangely she had tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. Ignoring Frasier's glare, Niles went to her. "Daphne, what happened?"

She cried even harder. "Oh Dr. Crane, Joe said he doesn't love me anymore!"

His heart ached and he held her close. "How could anyone stop loving you? Because I never will."


	27. Foreign

27-Foreign

When the red and blue lights flashed, the Winnebago slowed to a stop. "What seems to be the problem, officer?"

"You have a foreign passenger on board and I can't let you cross into Canada."

Martin laughed nervously. "That's ridiculous! There are no foreigners here! We're from Seattle!"

But the officer climbed inside. "Let's have a look."

Daphne glanced worriedly at Niles, Frasier and Martin, certain that she was about to be deported to England. What was she thinking agreeing to go to Canada?

Niles arm went around her shoulders. "Daphne is my wife."

"Prove it."

Niles' kiss left her breathless


	28. Sorrow

28-Sorrow

"Daphne, phone for you!"

With a smile on her face, Daphne hurried into the living room and smiled as her boss handed her the phone.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. Hello? Oh, hello Mum. Now Mum, don't start… what?"

She gasped and her trembling hand went to her mouth. She listened to her mum, but all she heard was "Your Grammy Moon has died."

When Niles arrived and offered his sincere condolences she began to sob. Niles, Frasier and Martin surrounded her, holding her while she cried. It was Niles she held onto the tightest, unable to bear the heartbreaking sorrow.


	29. Happiness

29-Happiness

Standing on the balcony, the scent of night blooming jasmine around them, Daphne stared deeply into the eyes of the man she loved, wanting so badly to kiss him again. But she knew that she had to do the right thing.

And the right thing was to marry Donny.

Tears in her eyes, Niles' handsome face blurred and she took his hand. "You made a bigger promise to Mel."

She turned away and began to sob, but then turned and kissed his tear-stained cheek. "I wish you all the happiness in the world." Heartbroken, she ran out of the room.


	30. Rain

30-Rain

The sight of Daphne opening the door made Niles' heart sing and he kissed her without reserve. Finally he was free from Mel and from Maris and he could begin his life with Daphne. When the kisses ended, she hugged him tightly. "What would you like to do, Sweetheart?"

The question was filled with many possibilities, but Daphne squeezed his hand and smiled. "Let's go for a walk."

"That sounds wonderful."

Their fingers entwined they walked outside. They'd barely made it across the street when it began to rain. But that didn't stop them from holding each other while kissing.


	31. Expectations

31-Expectations

"Because our love is different. It's not based on someone's expectations and when I was with Maris and with Mel, all I could think about was you. Now we're together and all I think about is you. It's never going to stop."

She blinked back tears and hugged him tightly, kissing his soft lips. "I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne."

She moved toward the door feeling guilty as her emotions collapsed. He was beside her in an instant and she sobbed onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I read your files!"

"We'll get through this… I promise."


	32. Flowers

32-Flowers

Daphne could hardly believe it. After so many years of being friends with Dr. Crane's brother, he'd actually asked her out on a date.

It didn't seem right.

She didn't want to ruin their friendship but he looked so sincere that she had to accept. They were going out to dinner and she was wearing his favorite dress; the one in green and blue.

When he arrived he looked so handsome and he handed her a gift. "These are for you."

The gesture made her cry and she kissed his cheek. "Oh Niles… you're so sweet. You brought me flowers."


	33. Night

33-Night

Hand in hand they walked through the crowds of people who lined the Las Vegas strip. But Daphne simply couldn't stop staring at her surroundings. It was the most incredible sight she'd ever seen. She knew that she was wasting their valuable time, since they'd only be in Las Vegas for a few days, but amazingly Niles didn't seem to mind.

She stopped again, admiring the fountains as the water danced to the romantic music. As she stared at the sight, Niles wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Isn't it beautiful, Niles?"

"You're more beautiful, Daphne."


	34. Stars

34-Stars

"Isn't it a beautiful night, Dr. Crane?"

"It certainly is, Daphne."

"The stars are twinkling overhead. It's so romantic."

Niles swallowed hard, unable to believe that he was standing on Frasier's balcony with the woman he loved. She was so different than Maris, which was one of the reasons he loved her. "It is romantic Daphne. I wish…"

"What do you wish?"

He moved closer until their lips were just inches apart and-

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane."

"For what?"

"I know how much it hurts. I'm sure you must be thinking about your wife."

He sighed. If only she knew.


	35. Hand

35-Hand

He knocked on her bedroom door and then went inside to find her crying. "Daphne…"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean to run out of the kitchen so quickly. Let's finish making your dinner for Mel."

"Did I do something to hurt you?"

"Not at all…"

"Then why-."

She cried harder and took his hand. "Because I'm in love with you and I don't know what to do about it!"

He was so stunned he couldn't breathe. "Daphne…"

She took his hand and stroked his palm. "How's your burn?"

"Much better."

"I'm glad." She said, kissing his soft lips.


	36. Treasure

36-Treasure

She was nervous about giving him the gift on such a special occasion. It wasn't at all the type of watch he would like but it was all she could afford. She watched, feeling guilty as he unwrapped the box and she felt compelled to say something.

"Niles, if you don't like it, I can get a refund. The salesman assured me-."

Niles lifted the box and gasped. "Daphne, this is…"

"I'm sorry it's not what you wanted. I should have gotten you something better."

"Nonsense." He said, kissing her lips. "I'll treasure it. Just like I treasure you… always."


	37. Eyes

37-Eyes

They sat on Frasier's sofa and she couldn't get over how handsome he was. If only she'd realized it sooner, she would never have agreed to marry Donny and Niles wouldn't be with Mel. Somehow the conversation had turned to imperfections.

"With me, it's me eyes." She said. "I've always fancied sparkling blue ones instead of dull old brown ones."

"Your eyes are not dull." Niles replied. "They're warm and full of life."

She blushed deeply and reached for his hand, wanting so much to kiss him. "Thank you Dr. Crane, that's very nice. You have beautiful eyes too."


	38. Abandoned

38-Abandoned

"And then there was the time that Mum and I left Daphne in the grocery store. Didn't even realize it till it was time for bed. Dad had to call the manager in the middle of the night to open the store!"

Daphne's mouth fell open in horror. "Simon! How dare you tell that story?"

But Niles was staring at Daphne in disbelief. "Dear God, what a terrible thing to go through!"

Daphne brushed tears from her cheeks. "It was. I felt so abandoned by my own family."

He held her close while she cried in his arms. "I'm sorry…"


	39. Dreams

39-Dreams

"You are now officially married."

Niles looked at Daphne in confusion. "He forgot to say 'You may kiss the bride".

She smiled and put her arms around her new husband. "You may kiss the bride."

Their first kiss was more wonderful than either of them could have ever thought possible, but there was something wrong. "Niles, are those tears in your eyes?"

He looked away, embarrassed and sniffled. "No, I..."

"Why are you crying, Sweetheart? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. Because you've made all of my dreams come true."


	40. Inferior

40-Inferior

Daphne put down her book in frustration and glared at the Crane brothers. For the past hour she'd been listening to them bicker back and forth about who was better than the other. And finally she couldn't take it any longer.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!"

The men turned and looked at her in surprise.

"My brothers were always fighting and I hated it! Stop making your brother seem inferior! You love each other, so start acting like it!"

Niles and Frasier looked at Daphne and then each other before hugging.

"I'm sorry Niles."

"I'm sorry too, Frasier. I love you."


	41. Wonderful

41-Wonderful

As soon as she heard the door unlocking she floated into the living room, engulfing him into her arms, kissing him deeply before he even had a chance to close the door.

But he didn't seem to mind. He kicked the door closed and wrapped his arms around her, guiding her to the fainting couch where the kisses continued, sweeter than before.

"Well, that was certainly an unexpected and wonderful greeting." Niles replied, in a breathless state.

"I love you so, and I missed you terribly. Isn't that silly?"

"I love you too, Daphne."

She smiled and kissed him again.


	42. Standing

42-Standing

Daphne's heart raced when she opened the door and saw him standing before her, asking if she'd done something different to her hair. Embarrassed, she removed the silly party hat and stared at him.

"No…" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Ah, it must be the hat! " He replied. He walked past her with a surprisingly dismissive glance and became engaged in conversation with Frasier. Brushing away tears, she closed the door.

Why couldn't he see how much she loved him? Why hadn't she seen how much he loved her? His feelings had changed and she felt so alone.


	43. Coffee

43-Coffee

He walked into Café Nervosa, intent on having his morning coffee with his older brother. But something was different. Frasier was acting unusually strange… dismissive. And as soon as Niles turned his head he saw them. Daphne, looking stunningly beautiful in a red dress that fell to just above her knees, was sitting at a table in the corner by the window, gazing into Donny Douglas' eyes. There was no denying that they looked very much in love. And when she saw Niles she smiled and congratulated him on the finalization of his divorce.

But his heart shattered in pieces.


	44. Road

44-Road

Daphne smiled and looked into the eyes of the man she loved, the man whom she'd chosen instead of her fiancé. "Which way should we go? North or South?"

Niles turned on the RV and slowly began driving up the driveway.

She turned to him and smiled. "I love you, Niles. And I'm so sorry about last night. I'm sorry about… before. If only I'd known..."

He stopped the RV and unfastened his seat belt and then rose to kiss her deeply. She knew it didn't matter which road they took. They all led to the same place… happily ever after.


	45. Illusion

45-Illusion

Before he could even think, Daphne's lips were on his and they were kissing softly. "I had a lovely time, Dr. Crane. Thank you so much for asking me to be your date at the Snow Ball."

He swallowed hard. "Well, actually you asked me, remember?"

She laughed melodically. "So I did. Well, I hope you had a good time."

Now he was even more confused. She'd called him an actor. How could she not have known that his words were sincere? Perhaps the kiss and the feeling upon his lips was nothing more than an illusion? The thought hurt.


	46. Healing

46-Healing

"How is he?"

"The surgery went well, Mrs. Crane."

Daphne sighed with relief, as did the rest of the family. "May I see him?"

"Of course, but only a moment."

She followed the cardiologist into the room where Niles was sound asleep. As gently as possible she kissed his lips and his eyes slowly opened.

"Daph-ne…"

She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Yes, Darling. It's me."

"Home…"

"I want that too, Sweetheart. But you'll be home soon and you can begin healing."

"Love you…. So much."

Tears spilled onto her cheeks and she kissed him. "Love you so much too."


	47. Lies

47-Lies

Daphne was surprised to find Niles standing in the doorway so early in the morning. But even more so was the way he looked; sad, tired and a bit inebriated. "Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

"No…" He whispered.

"What happened?"

"Mel and I broke up. We're through. Forever."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't like Mel but she and Niles were in love. "Why? You looked so happy."

He swallowed hard. "Lies."

She fell silent feeling compassion for her friend and took him into her arms while he cried softly. And then her own tears began to fall.


	48. Childhood

18-Childhood

In the hospital delivery room, Daphne held her son in her arms, unable to believe that she was finally a mum and she just couldn't stop crying. Always the wonderful husband, Niles put his arms around Daphne and kissed her cheek. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"I'm just… so happy. We have a baby boy."

He smiled and reached for the baby's hand, laughing at the way his son clutched his finger. "I'm happy too, my love."

Daphne kissed the baby's forehead. "We love you so much, David Martin Crane. And we promise to give you the best childhood anyone could have."


	49. Stripes

49-Stripes

Roz walked into Frasier's condo, her eyes widening with horror. "God Daphne, please tell me you aren't wearing that!"

Daphne looked down at her clothing. "Why? What's wrong with me dress?"

"Those stripes look horrible on you!" Roz replied. "They make you look like a blue and yellow striped whale."

Daphne pretended not to be hurt by Roz's comment on her noticeable weight gain. "Well it's too late to change, Roz! Niles will be here any minute!"

The doorbell rang and she brushed away her tears. Niles stared at her and then smiled, "Oh Daphne, you look so incredibly beautiful."


	50. Rules

50-Rules

"Dr. Crane, what are you doing here on a Wednesday?"

Niles lowered his head. "Hello, Daphne. I'm afraid I'm hiding out. You see, I was kicked out of Wine Club."

Daphne gasped. "What? But that's impossible! How could they? And why?"

"I broke the rules!" Niles admitted. "I told them that if Frasier wasn't allowed to be nominated for Corkmaster because he lives at the Elliott Bay Towers, that I was going to protest. And instead they decided to terminate my membership."

Frasier came into the room and hugged Niles. "You're a wonderful brother and I love you very much."


	51. Sports

51-Sports

Martin's smile disappeared as he looked at Niles and Daphne. "What's the matter? Don't you like my gifts?"

Niles and Daphne exchanged glances, and she gave her father-in-law a nervous smile. "Oh… Well they're…"

"They're nice, Dad. But-."

"But what?" Martin held up the tiny blue and green Seahawks jersey and the Mariners baseball bat. "What's not to like? They're perfect for my grandson!"

"But Dad-."

"What, Niles?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't want David playing sports."

Martin sighed and nodded. "I see… Well, I just wanted to tell David that I love him."

Daphne smiled. "He knows, Martin."


	52. Thought

52-Thought

Daphne read the note repeatedly; unable to believe it was real. But Niles' handwriting was unmistakable. She began to cry, wondering what she had done wrong. Suddenly the door opened and she met him in the living room.

"What's this?"

Niles looked at the letter and smiled. "Oh… that's a letter I wrote for a patient of mine. It's an exercise of sorts. I've been looking for that."

Daphne gasped. "What?"

"He wanted to-."

She cried harder and went to him. "I thought you didn't love me anymore."

He held her close. "I'll never stop loving you, Daphne. Ever"


	53. Waiting

53-Waiting

Daphne swayed back and forth to the music. "I love this song. Reminds me of high school."

Niles cringed. "That's something I'd rather forget."

"I always wished that someone would tell me that he'd been waiting his whole life for me, just like in the song."

Niles rose from the table and sat down beside her on the sofa. "Would it be all right if that someone was a friend? The brother of your boss?"

She gasped in surprise. "What are you saying?"

"I've been waiting for you my whole life, and I mean that. I love you, Daphne Moon."


	54. Dangerous

54-Dangerous

"Daphne, are you sure you want to do this?"

Daphne smiled and touched Niles' soft cheek. "It's only for a little while."

He nodded and looked away, but she saw the tears and worries in his eyes. "Niles, I'll be all right. I promise. I've flown by meself before. How do you think I got to

America from Manchester?"

"But it's so dangerous! What if something happens?"

"Sweetheart everything will be fine. Nothing will happen."

"I don't want to lose you."

Tears filled her eyes and she kissed him. "I'll postpone my trip until you can come with me, Sweetheart."


	55. Soup

55-Soup

The doorbell rang, bringing Daphne out of her thoughts. Hopefully whoever was at the door would leave soon. She was rather enjoying the peace and quiet. But when she opened the door she gasped in surprise.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

Niles didn't look all right at all. He looked absolutely miserable. At once she took his hand and led him into the condo, taking his coat. One touch of his forehead confirmed her fear.

"You're sick. I'll make you some soup."

He smiled weakly as she touched his burning cheek. "You're an angel Daphne. Thank you so much."


	56. Head

56-Head

Daphne couldn't hide her worry as she entered Café Nervosa. It had been days since Niles' accident in Frasier's kitchen. She didn't want to bother him but she had to make certain that he was all right. When she saw him sitting next to Frasier enjoying a cup of coffee, her eyes filled with tears and she went to him.

"Dr. Crane…"

"Daphne? What's wrong?"

Her trembling fingers ran lightly through his blonde hair. "I was worried about you. Are you all right?"

He smiled. "Yes. I'm doing much better, thank you Daphne."

She softly kissed his head. "I'm glad."


	57. Out

57-Out

"Niles, where are you going?"

"Out." He snapped.

Helplessly she watched as he slammed the door behind him. She should never have tried to help him with his dinner party. It had been a complete disaster. Their home was ruined as was their marriage. She sank down onto the bed which had fallen into the living room and sobbed.

Hopefully one day he would love her again.

She was still crying when the door opened and he walked inside to sit down beside her, taking her in his arms. "I love you so much Daphne. I'll never stop loving you."


	58. Rejection

58-Rejection

"You should just talk to Niles."

Daphne sobbed harder. "I can't! He's with Mel now! He probably doesn't feel that way about me anymore!"

"It'll be easier now than after you're married."

She sighed deeply. "All right. Thank you, Frasier."

She stood on Niles' doorstep, her heart racing as she rang the bell.

"Daphne."

"Look, I know you're with Mel now, but there's something you need to know. I've fallen in love with you."

"You… what?"

"I love you, Niles. And I can take rejection. I'll understand."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Never. Because I love you too, Daphne."


	59. Magical

59-Magical

In her long red dress at the Snow Ball, she felt like a princess. And she was dancing in the arms of a very handsome man. It was true that she'd agreed to go as his date in friendship only, but she never expected the evening to be so magical… or for her date to be so incredibly handsome.

Just for show, she kissed him impulsively, but she felt something… something unexpected.

Was it love?

Just to make sure, she kissed him again… and again.

Yes, there was no denying what she felt. It was, without a doubt, love.


	60. Disturb

60-Disturb

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Dr. Crane but I need to talk to you."

Niles smiled and took her hand, leading her into his office. "You're always welcome here. What's on your mind?"

"I don't think I can marry Donny. I think there's someone else I'm meant to be with. I had a vision about my soul mate and-." She paused, her eyes widening at the sight of the dragon statue. "What's this?"

"It's a gift from Roz."

"It's a sign, from me vision."

"What is?"

"The dragon statue. You're me soul mate, Dr. Crane. You're the one I love."


	61. Blue

61-Blue

He gasped lightly when she descended down the stairs, smiling at him. "My, don't you look handsome?"

Niles smiled and looked down at his Italian silk suit and tie. They were sophisticated and dapper to be sure, but compared to Daphne… well, there was no comparison.

"You're breathtaking, my angel."

She went to him at once, kissing him tenderly. "Thank you, Sweetheart. I hope you like me dress. I picked it out just for you."

"I love it. And the color…"

She kissed him again, making his knees weak. "Blue… to match your beautiful eyes. I love you so much."


	62. Horror

62-Horror

"Daphne, are you sure this horror movie isn't scary? It's called _Monsters Everywhere_!"

Daphne laughed at Niles' frightened expression. "Dr. Crane, relax! I've seen this movie hundreds of times and there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of! It's just a silly little Halloween monster movie. "

She turned out the lights and the movie began. When the music became intense, she slid her hand into Niles. But when the monster appeared out of nowhere she jumped into Niles' arms, burying herself against his chest in fear.

"Is it over yet?"

Niles held her closer. "I don't know. I can't look either!"


	63. Cupcake

63-Cupcake

Tears filled Daphne's eyes and she threw down her wooden spoon in frustration. This was not going well at all. It was a special occasion and she wanted it to be perfect, but it was in fact, a disaster. She tried something else, but it wasn't the same.

And then the doorbell rang.

She went to answer it, smiling at her friend and handed him the silly blue and yellow cupcake. "Hello, Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled at her. "Hello, Daphne. What's this?"

"Happy birthday, Dr. Crane. This is for you."

He hugged her close. "You're the only one who remembered."


	64. Melody

64-Melody

It was the music that lulled her out of sleep and into the living room and she was surprised to find her boss's brother sitting at the piano in the middle of the day. "Dr. Crane?"

"Daphne, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I was borrowing Frasier's piano, just playing a tune. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Daphne."

"You didn't. I was just… How did you know?"

"Know what?"

She couldn't hide her smile or the warmth in her heart.

"That the melody you were playing is my most favorite song."


	65. Annoyance

65-Annoyance

Daphne glared at Eddie in annoyance. But the dog continued to whine and bark. She put down her book and shooed him away. Frustrated, she sat down on the sofa and picked up her book, but the doorbell rang.

"Oh, hello, Dr. Crane."

"Hello, Daphne. I was just-." He stopped and eyed the balcony window. "What's wrong with Eddie?"

"Oh, he was bothering me while I was reading."

Niles opened the door and let Eddie in. "Why is he limping?"

"What? He's not-."

She felt guilty when Niles gently took the thorn out of Eddie's paw.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."


	66. Hero

66-Hero

Daphne walked into Café Nervosa, surprised to find Frasier and Niles embracing. It was a rare sight that warmed her heart. She hated to disturb them but Niles was expecting her and she wanted him to know that she'd arrived. The moment he saw her he immediately went to hug her warmly.

"Well, you both look really happy."

"Niles has some good news." Frasier remarked. "His patient is completely cured and I'm so proud of him. He's a hero!"

Niles blushed. "Frasier, I'm not a hero. I'm just a psychiatrist."

Daphne kissed Niles. "You've always been my hero, Niles Crane."


	67. Black

67-Black

In his black tuxedo, he was more handsome than usual. However, it was silly. She'd seen him in a tuxedo many times, including the night she accompanied him to the Snow Ball. But now things had changed. His secret was out and she knew how he felt about her. And she couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how hard she tried.

And so she pretended not to be hurt when Mel walked into the room and kissed his lips. Wearing a black dress, they made the perfect couple. And when they left for their date, loneliness and tears prevailed.


	68. Lost

68-Lost

When the doorbell rang, Daphne could hardly contain her excitement. She didn't have to guess who was at the door; she already knew. And when she opened it, her heart skipped a beat. He stood in the doorway, looking even more handsome than the night before, when she'd almost married Donny.

Their attempt to kiss became awkward when she realized that they weren't alone. And so she smiled and took his hand, leading him into the kitchen. It was there that they shared the sweetest kiss imaginable.

"I missed you so much. I was lost without you, Niles." She sighed.


	69. Mirror

69-Mirror

The brush in Daphne's hand stilled as she looked into the mirror and began to cry. Niles walked into the room, looking so handsome in his white shirt, and black tuxedo jacket. Noticing her sadness, he stopped tying his tie and went to her at once.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

His arms around her shoulders, she looked into the mirror and cried even harder. "I'm hideous!"

"Nonsense, my love. You're beautiful. Why would you say such a thing?"

"I have wrinkles, Niles! I'm old! I'm nothing like I was before!"

He kissed her softly. "You're more beautiful than you've ever been."


	70. Broken

70- Broken

Daphne came home determined to be strong. Inside, she was completely numb, but she couldn't let anyone see how broken she was. But as strong as she tried to be, her composure faltered the second she walked into the living room and heard Frasier's words.

"Well? How was your date?"

Her lip began to tremble and when she saw the compassionate glances of the three Crane men, she began to sob. They surrounded her, guiding her to the sofa and held her while she cried. Earlier, she was convinced that no man would ever love her. She was wrong.


	71. Whisper

71-Whisper

In the darkness, their bodies entangled in the sheets they stared at one another, blissfully happy. Their first time had grown out of a moment of arguing and anger, which had evolved into passion. Daphne never knew that making love could be like this and she moved closer to Niles, wanting to feel him next to her. At that moment she loved him without end and always would.

Their love could get them through anything.

"I'm so sorry for the things I said to you, Sweetheart." She whispered brokenly. And his kiss told her that he was no longer angry.


	72. Brown

72-Brown

He was delusional, that much was evident. For what other reason would he be having such longing for his wife, a woman who didn't even love him? On this day, February 29th, that came only once every four years, he vowed for something to be different. At then she appeared in the doorway, sobbing.

His angel wore a blue print dress, her brown hair in complete disarray. His heart went out to her and he went to her at once for a soothing hug. Her shudders subsided as did his longing for Maris. For it was Daphne he loved most.


	73. Still

73-Still

He opened the bedroom door to find her still lying in their bed sleeping soundly. It was somewhat of a relief, because when he'd left for work earlier that morning, he hadn't counted on her having a fever. He offered to stay home and take care of her but she refused and so he went to work reluctantly. However, he left shortly thereafter, wanting so badly to return home to his brown-eyed angel.  
Now he sat on the bed, his fingers running though her hair, grateful that her fever had finally broken. And he said a silent prayer of thanks.


	74. Test

74-Test

They stared at one another, knowing that they would have to discuss it; the horrible incident that proved to test their marriage in unimaginable ways. They were certain that divorce was on the horizon and neither of them could bear the thought. They had been together for so long. At Frasier's insistence they agreed to talk about their problems.

When Niles and Daphne's eyes locked, tears streamed down Daphne's cheeks and Niles kissed her deeply. "I love you, Daphne. Please don't ever forget that." She

wrapped her arms around him and cried into his suit. "I love you too, Niles. Forever."


	75. Drowning

75-Drowning

Mel's demands had become too much for him and he couldn't take it any longer. On the verge of a nervous breakdown, he staged around the living room, aware that his estranged wife simply didn't care about him; and perhaps she never did. So he did what he had to do.

His boldness surprised everyone and when Mel and company stormed out of Frasier's living room, Daphne smiled and kissed Niles tenderly. "Why did you do that?"

He held her close and sighed.

"Because I felt like I was drowning and you saved me, Daphne. You're the only one for me."


	76. Words

76-Words

No words were needed when, as he mumbled something about night blooming jasmine, she turned and kissed him deeply. The kiss was unexpected, even though she had initiated it. She never thought she could feel this way about anyone or that his lips would feel so soft. She had no idea what this meant for either of them, or what the future held. But at that moment, she wasn't thinking about her family, or Donny or Frasier or Martin. She only cared about Niles and the fact that they were alone on the balcony.

"I love you, Niles. So much."


	77. Pen

77-Pen

His hand trembled as the counselor smiled and handed him a pen with which to sign the papers that would change his and Daphne's lives forever.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sweetheart? Because if you've changed your mind-."

"No, Daphne. We've wanted a child for as long as we can remember and since the doctor said it was impossible, we're making our dreams come true anyway."

He signed the papers, smiling as tears filled his eyes as the adoption counselor placed the baby in his arms.

"What a beautiful daughter we have. Now we're a real family."


	78. Listening

78-Listening

They stood at the gate, wrapped in each other's arms as the plane left the ground, headed for San Francisco. Niles pursed his lips and tried to smile but Daphne saw his pain and understood.

"It's all right, Sweetheart. I know you'll miss your brother and so will I. But he's starting a new life, just as we're starting a new life as parents to the most beautiful son in the world. And when he comes to us for advice, I know just to say to him."

"What's that, my love?"

Daphne smiled and kissed David's soft cheek. "I'm listening."


	79. Massage

79-Massage

It was the best massage he'd ever had. "Oh Daphne, this is wonderful. I-." He turned to find her watching him. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about a massage I gave your brother when he hurt his back. I never told you this, but he told me something that changed my life forever."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said that you'd been in love with me for six years and that you were crazy about me."

Niles could hardly believe what he was hearing. "He did?"

"Yes, and I'm so glad he told me."

"So am I, Daphne."


	80. Cold

80-Cold

Wrapped in a blanket, she went to the door surprised to see Niles. "Dr. Crane."

"Hello, Daphne. I was just-why is it so cold in here?"

"Oh that…. Well, it seems that the electric company isn't happy with your brother so they turned off the heat."

"That's terrible! Why didn't he say anything?"

"I think he was embarrassed. He's down there now talking to them. But it doesn't help that it's colder in here than it is outside."

Without warning he ushered her to the sofa and sat down bedside her, adjusting the blanket around her. "I'll keep you warm."


	81. Spiral

81-Spiral

He'd never felt so depressed before and his life seemed to spiral out of control right before his eyes. Daphne, the woman he'd loved for so long was now Mrs. Donny Douglas. No longer could Niles dream of being in her arms. Against his brother's wishes, he returned home to his Montana apartment where he could be alone. And it was there that he began to sob.

He was still crying when he went to answer the door. "Daphne… what are you doing here?"

"Making things right. I didn't marry Donny. I don't love him anymore. I love you, Niles."


	82. Red

82-Red

Niles couldn't believe that he was looking at the same little girl who had come into their lives just a short time ago. In her long red dress, she looked just like her mother and he prayed that she would someday find the same happiness that he and Daphne had found. His daughter, his little girl was growing up and was about to leave for the Senior Prom.

"Daddy, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're so beautiful and so grown up."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."


	83. Found

83-Found

She'd been driving all afternoon, her chest filled with worry. He'd left work hours ago, but he was nowhere to be found. The thought of never seeing him again, never kissing his lips or feeling his arms around her was unbearable and she couldn't help but cry harder. She knew he was hurting, but she also knew that they needed each other desperately. Just as she was about to give up, she found him, standing in the rain on the corner.

She got out of the car and ran to him, engulfing him in her arms, both of them crying.


	84. Food

84-Food

It was hidden everywhere; tucked in corners, behind furniture, even in the closet of her room. But she couldn't help herself. No matter how hard she tried she simply couldn't stop eating. She was as big as a house and she didn't understand how it had happened.

At Niles' insistence she followed him around Frasier's condo, gathering the hidden stashes of food. She was completely ashamed and she didn't understand how Niles could still love her. But when they were finished, he took her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Daphne, It will be all right. I promise."


	85. Pain

85-Pain

"Mrs. Crane, it's a routine operation. I can assure you that your son is under the best care possible."

Daphne looked worriedly at Niles who squeezed her hand.

"Would you like to see him before he goes into surgery?"

Niles smiled at the doctor. "Yes, please."

They looked at their son, who lay on the gurney and both kissed his cheeks before turning to the doctor.

"He'll be fine, I promise."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Mrs. Crane."

"Just make sure he doesn't feel any pain."

The doctor smiled. "You have my word, Dr. and Mrs. Crane."


	86. Fire

86-Fire

The soft light flickered against the walls of the cabin and she turned in his arms, arching her neck as he trailed kisses across it. "What are you thinking about, Sweetheart?"

He smiled and captured her lips with his, pulling her close to him beneath the sheets. "How happy I am. This is so romantic with the warm fire, the snow falling outside, alone in this cabin with an angel in my arms. I couldn't be happier."

She grinned and ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you certain about that? Because I have some news."

"What news?"

"I'm pregnant."


	87. Purple

87-Purple

Daphne gasped when she walked outside just in time to see Niles slip and fall on the dark sidewalk. Hastily she went to him and attempted to help him to his feet. "Oh, Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

"I-I think so." But he groaned as she put her arm around him and slowly they walked inside. When they reached Frasier's condo, she could see that he wasn't fine at all.

"Your cheek is purple! Just sit here and hold this ice against your face and rest. Is there anything else I can do?"

He smiled. "You're an angel, Daphne."


	88. Chair

88-Chair

From his stance in the living room he could see her smiling at his father, who had fallen asleep in his beloved chair. On the television the football game continued, catching Niles' attention just as the Seahawks scored a basket (or whatever they were called) to win the game. And alas, his father had missed it. But it was the way Daphne covered his father with a blanket and kissed his cheek that made Niles fall in love with her even more.

He began to think about their future and how she might kiss him in the same way… someday.


	89. Puzzled

89-Puzzled

Her reaction to the news that he'd gotten married left him completely puzzled. She said she was happy for him and for Mel but it didn't seem sincere. And just as he turned to walk out of Frasier's apartment he heard her crying softly. He returned to the living room, where Daphne was being comforted by his father and brother.

"What's wrong?"

"I think you and Daphne should talk."

His father and brother left the room and he looked at Daphne worriedly. "What's on your mind?"

"Dr. Crane, I've fallen in love with you. But now you're married. I'm sorry."


	90. Storm

90-Storm

Outside the storm raged, but neither Niles nor Daphne heard it. But somehow he heard the sounds of his young son's cries. He climbed out of bed, rushing into the small boy's room.

David was clutching his teddy bear in his arms, while the thunder and lightning continued.

"I'm scared, Daddy!"

Niles climbed onto the small bed and took David in his arms, holding him close trying to reassure him that the storm would pass soon. But when David's cries continued, Niles carried him into the master bedroom.

It was there between his parents that David finally fell sound asleep.


	91. Quit

91-Quit

"Daphne, you can't quit!" Frasier pleaded. "What will we do without you?!"

Daphne glared at the man who had given her a chance at a new life. But putting up with his father had taken its' toll. She'd had more than enough.. "I'm leaving and that's all there is too it, Dr. Crane."

The door opened and Niles stood there, a panic-stricken look on his face. "Daphne, please don't leave!"

"Give me one good reason why I should stay!" Daphne demanded.

Niles took her hand. "Because I've fallen in love with you."


	92. Emeralds

92-Emeralds

Her brown eyes sparkled when she saw the necklace. "Oh my... Emeralds."

"Would you like to try them on?"

"Oh yes, thank you."

She admired herself in the mirror, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Niles watched her in alarm. "Daphne, you're crying. What's wrong?"

"It's such a beautiful necklace. I'm sure Mrs. Crane will love it."

He stared at her thoughtfully. "Actually Daphne, I want you to have it."

Tears spilled onto her cheeks. "I can't possibly begin to thank you."

But the hug and kiss he received were more than enough.


	93. Tomorrow

93-Tomorrow

Still in her wedding dress, tears filled her eyes as she looked at the man she loved. "I don't want you to leave. We just found each other."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I''m sure you want to get out of that wedding dress, but you do look absolutely beautiful."

She kissed him in the same manner that she'd kissed him on the balcony. "When will we see each other again?"

"Tomorrow, I promise."

Tears slid down her cheeks. "But it's so far away. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daphne."


	94. Winter

94-Winter

Daphne sighed dreamily. "Winter is my favorite season."

Niles smiled, although halfheartedly. "Not mine. Winter is nothing but a burden, with the icy streets and sidewalks, cold blast of wind hitting your face the moment you walk outside, the constant rain and layers of clothes."

Daphne looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, perhaps you're right, but there's also the warm fires, hot chocolate and snuggling under a blanket during a cozy sleigh ride."

Niles' heart beat faster, at the thought of sharing moments like those with Daphne. "You're right. Winter isn't really so bad after all."


	95. Safe

95-Safe

As soon as she got out of her car, she knew that something was wrong. The car had been following her for miles, and she didn't dare look back. She knew she shouldn't have gone out so late and Mr. Crane would be angry. But the moment she reached her home, tears were streaming down her cheeks. When she opened the door she ran to her friend..

"Dr. Crane, thank God! I was so scared!"

He held her close, rubbing her back as she cried on his shoulder. "Don't be afraid, Daphne. You're safe now."


	96. Solitude

96-Solitude

The silence was a blessing. She'd had all she could take of Frasier and his complaints, and he'd stormed out of the house. The solitude was welcome but she couldn't help feeling guilty..

The doorbell rang and she flung it open in anger, revealing Niles' surprised face.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

She wanted to tell him to leave so that she could be alone again, but she couldn't. She needed him badly. And so she simply smiled and hugged him, just as she would hug Frasier when and if he ever returned.


	97. Warm

97-Warm

She knocked on his door as the worry crept into her chest. She wished he would have stayed at his brother's on this cold Thanksgiving night, but he'd refused, saying he had things to do. The Shangri-La hallway was absolutely freezing and she knocked again, harder.

"Dr. Crane?"

The door opened and he gasped in surprise. "Daphne..."

"I'm sorry to drop in without calling but it's so cold and you said your heat was out. I wanted to make sure you were warm enough."

Tears filled his eyes and he hugged her. "Thank you."


	98. Olive

98-Olive

Daphne shuffled through the endless rack of clothes in her large closet, but her hand stilled on the worn olive-drab coat that once belonged to her father. She slipped it off the hanger and onto her body, inhaling the faint, familiar scent of the man who had once worn it; the mixed scent of tobacco and musky cologne.

A dozen memories came at once and when she started to cry, she found herself in Niles' arms. "I miss him so much!"

"He was a good man, Daphne. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have you."


	99. School

99-School

Daphne smiled at her son. She loved him so much and now he was leaving. It would only be for a few hours but it seemed much longer. The smile still on her face she crouched down and hugged him. "Have a wonderful first day of school."

David smiled "I will, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too."

As she stood in the doorway, watching him walk to the bus stop, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Our little boy is growing up."

Niles arms were around her, holding her close. "But he'll always be our little boy."


	100. Goodbye

100-Goodbye

Daphne smiled at her husband, who held tears in his eyes. "It'll be okay, Sweetheart. I promise."

"I don't want to say goodbye. I've said it before but now everything's different. I have you."

Tears welled in Daphne's eyes and she kissed him softly. "I know, Niles. I'll miss him terribly, but we'll visit him as often as we can. San Francisco is only an airplane ride away. And don't forget. Frasier loves you."

Niles smiled. "I'll miss him terribly, especially our 10:30 coffees, because I love him, too."

THE END


End file.
